Just Another Bathroom
by W.I.R
Summary: Lily's thoughts during the bathroom scene in the episode 2x3 Brunch.


Just Another Bathroom 

Disclaimer: How I Met Your Mother and all its characters do not belong to me.

She couldn't believe that they were doing this. Well actually, she could. I mean it was her and Marshall. And no matter what had or was going to happen to them in this relationship, sex would always be a part of the equation.

In all honesty, it just started out as a simple scheme of revenge for his "Brother and Sister" comment. I mean who was he trying to kid? You don't spend 10 years having crazy monkey sex with someone and then just chalk it up to a sibling relationship. At least she didn't, and by the way, Marshall was touching her, Lily was pretty sure that he didn't either.

But still, sex had never been a part of her plan. Well it had never been an intentional part. But when Marshall had shown up at brunch this morning showing off his glorious calves, Lily knew that there would be no turning back. Which was why she was currently being mauled by Marshall in the women's restroom.

She would love to say that it felt like old times, and in some ways, it did. She couldn't even remember how many other bathrooms they had done the nasty in, like they were currently doing in this one. But now it felt different. Maybe it had to do with the fact that they were no longer engaged or even boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. In fact, they weren't even Marshall _and_ Lily but just simply Marshall and Lily the ex-couple having a quickie in the women's restroom. It made Lily sick to her stomach that she no longer had a claim on the man who completed her in every way.

She was about to pull away from him when he started to kiss her like he use to, and then all thoughts of stopping this ride were completely forgotten, and Lily lost herself in the wonder that was Marshall. She knew that she would never not love this man. No matter what happened after they left this bathroom. He would always have her heart, and secretly she hoped that she would always have his.

She was close to reaching her final peak when she heard someone try the bathroom door and then knock. Lily quickly looked at Marshall before calling out "Just a minute!" His calling out "Maybe less!" Made her give a quiet chuckle as she came with him falling right behind her. They stayed still for a few moments afterwards, neither one of them looking at the other for fear of what they might see in the others' eyes. Then almost as if they shared one brain, they pulled apart and quickly straightened out their clothing.

As they exited the bathroom to see Robin and Ted's Mother talking, Lily felt a mixture of relief and guilt. It almost would have been better to have kept a complete stranger waiting. For, a stranger would not have known her history with the man she was walking out of the restroom with, and besides Lily was use to being shot disapproving looks by those who didn't agree with public displays of affection, concealed pity however was something she didn't ever want to have to get use to.

As they made their way back to the table, surprise and anger began to color Lily's emotions. As well as annoyance at the fact that her own plan of revenge could so easily be turned against her. But maybe she shouldn't be so surprised; I mean after all, this was Marshall, her one weakness. It's like superman being surprised that kryptonite has weakened him again and again.

Maybe what they needed was space. Yes, they had had space over the summer when she was in S.F. but maybe now what they needed was space while she was in New York and there was a chance that they could run into each other. And they did after all have the same friends, and Lily wouldn't for a second even think of asking the gang to choose between her and Marshall. Mostly because she knew that meant that she might never get to see Ted and Barney again. Robin after all would choose her like any good bestfriend would do. And if the worst did happen and her and Marshall never got back together, by being in the gang, Lily would always be in one little piece of Marshall's life.

As they talked about it, Lily knew that this was the right thing to do. She would always want Marshall both physically and emotionally. But until they both were ready, she would just have to wait. Because that's what you do when you royally mess up with your soulmate, you do all you can and then wait for time to fix the rest. And Lily knew that waiting for Marshall would never feel too long. Because waiting for true love never does.


End file.
